Egypt Riddle-Greenwood
Egypt Afia Greenwood (nee Riddle) was born in Accra, Ghana on July 25, 2032. Egypt is the 11th daughter born to a pureblood mother Afia, and a pureblood father, Ajohhny Riddle. It was love at first sight with her husband Nathanial Greenwood . The couple have seven children, 5 of them done with school. Early Life in Ghana It is important to explain the world that Egypt grew up in, to understand the woman that is Egypt Greenwood. Ghana was colonized by the muggle world of Great Britian in its early history. The British muggles did not understand magic and the witches and wizards that were captures were cartered off to the Americas for a dreadful life of slavery. The witches and wizards who remained were driven underground and out into the bush to scratch out a living. A few of them were able to supress their magic and pass as muggles. So they were allowed to stay on as slaves in their own country. All was noit doom and gloom as Egypt's family mananged to prosper under the noses of the muggles. The family that owned them were an old British family by the name of Riddle. Though they didn't know that their slaves were wizards they knew there was something special about them and they afforded them more freedoms than most of their indentured counterparts. So the Riddle slaves were allowed to start their own enterprises. Her maternal grandfather was ablet o study wandlore and he would later become a famed wandmaker and her maternal grandmother is a true seer and shaman. Her paternal grandfather was able to savet he money to found the Riddle Broom and Carpet Company and her paternal grandmother became a famous charmer. So when they were finally able to shake of the shackles of slavery they were in a position of power and wealth. Ghana was able to peacefully gain independence from the United Kingdom, and the Ghanaian wizards didn't want to take the chance of occupation again. They built great walled cities with heavy anti-muggle charms and enchantments. Only purebloods were allowed in and no one was allowed out. All muggle born wizards and half and half were driven out and sent to live where they could. Egypt's mother was instumental in the creation of the Wizard City of Accra and she was named its Minister of Magic. Her mother was a hard woman and driven woman. She believed in the purity and the might of magic. That is the world that she created in Ghana while helping other wizards in other African countries to gain their independence. Her mother was able to have 12 daughters in the span of 20 years. The girls grew up in the Ministerial palace in the center of Accra. Egypt grew up in the strict and ridge life of being royality almost. Every action had a purpose and was thought out and planned by her mother. Though Egypt and her sisters grew up in a happy home with their father. Who was more laidback than his wife. And he was able to spend more time with the girls than their mother. He was able to take them on small vacations showing them the world and the marvels of muggles. Bascially teaching them that it was possible to live side by side with them. Egypt was sent to school in Cairo at the Arcane Magical Institute. She was a very studious girl, always getting top marks in all of her classes, and like her grandmother she was a natural at charms. Though she was horrible at potions. She played on the quidditch team for 3 years and quit the team when she was made prefect. She finished out school with 8 O.W.L.s and 4 N.E.W.T.s. She took a post in the South African Ministry as a Hit Witch, and with the struggle for independence she stayed busy, and easily became burned out with that life. And when she was ordered to return home, but her mother she did her first act of defience. She packed up and left for London, taking her baby sister Tomasina with her. Personality and Traits Egypt, thought surrounded by her 11 sisters was not one to fight for attention or to be seen. She has a quiet grace about her that just draws your attention to her. Being born into a family with 12 other girls it was easy to get lost. Especially when you were second to last. If she had done anything, one of her other sisters had done it first. This never bothered Egypt however because she never felt that she had to measure up to her sisters. She wasn't Jordan with her wandlore books cramping her room, she wasn't China who could do complex mathmatical computations in her head in a split second, and she certainly wasn't Nairobi who could whip up a souffle with a flick of her wand. So she enjoyed doing anything and everything to find her niche and her purpose in life. Though she was the second youngest Egypt became the voice of reason for her sisters. Whenever there was a fight she was the little voice calling for compromise and hugs all around. She was the shoulder to cry on when a boy rebuffed one of her sister's advances. Egypt was not the toublemaker that many of her sisters were. The houseelves in the palace had a tough time trying to corral the Riddle girls, but Egypt never joined in the fun. She hated being in trouble or even the stern looks from her mother once everyone was caught. Often Egypt was quiet and reserved, but when something let a fire under her she was as passionate and forthcoming as any of her sisters. Egypt is a true charmer like her grandmother, and she learned how to cast non-verbal charms without the use of her wand. Though it took years of hard study from her grandmother, and its a secret she has shared with no one. Egypt is the sweetest woman in the world. It would be harder to find someone sweeter than her. She is always there to give a sympathetic ear to anyone who needs it. She is the best friend you will ever have. Egypt believes in the power of love and she does believe love can conquer all if given enough time. She loves her family more than anything in this world and will fight for them if she has to. Careers Egypt was never sure what she wanted to do with her life other than help people. So after Egypt graduted from the Arcane Magical Insitute, she took up the post of Hit Witch in the South African Ministry of Magic. Egypt had always been an excellent charmer and she picked up the trade fairly quickly. She quickly moved up the ranks with her quick draw wand skills. She was Lead Hit Witch when she left three years later to escape to the United Kingdom. Once in the British ministry she was appointed as a junior judge on the Wizengamot. She was at the post for two years before tranisitioning to the vacant department head for magical maintanece and security. However she had to leave her post as her pregnancy with Devon and Benjamin was complicated. Once the twins were born she went to work at the Daily Prophet, along with her husband Nathan. She was a lifestyle reporter before moving to the news desk. She worked for the Daily Prophet for seven years before quitting to spend more time with her family. Married Life Egypt's mother, ever the stratagist tried to pair her daughters off to further her own agende or to expand the powerbase of the family. She succeeded with many of her daughters, but Egypt was able to escape her mother's grasp and find love for herself. Not before entertaining countless suitors and rebuffing all of their offers. It happened on a spring day while she was out to lunch with her sisters India and Tomasina. The girls were outside the British Ministry having tea and just laughing about the new lives they were embarking on when Egypt looked up and spotted him. Nathanianl Greenwood. He thought the girls were laughing at him and it drove him back into the Ministry where he was on his first day of work in the Magical Law Enforcement department. Urged by her sisters to go after him she chased him down to apologize and when he looked at her she fell in love. They shared a tight elevator ride down into the bowels of the ministry. And that sealed the deal for Egypt. Nathan surprised her by showing up in her office on her first day of work in the Wizengamot. And after work they shared their first date and their first simple kiss. It began as a whirlwind romance that started with a romantic beach wedding, a month long honeymoon and ends with seven children and a house full of love. Paris was the first child born to the couple, quickly followed by her sister Willow. Thier first son Lucas was born a few years after his sisters. He was followed by the twins Joseph and Dillon , and finally the twins Benjamin and Devon. Egypt always wanted a big family and she secretly wanted more children than her mother. She already had more children than her other brothers and sisters, so the Greenwood family was well on its way. Egypt was pregnant with the couple's eighth child when tragedy struck the family. Egypt went into early labor and the baby girl was stillborn. This devestated the family. Hitting Egypt the hardest. Her mother and sisters thought it would be best for her to return to the family home in Ghana to heal. The children went with them. It would be a year before she could return back to her husband and her home. It was the hardest time for the young family. Though Egypt held several jobs she is currently a homemaker at home with the two youngest Greenwoods in the family. Egypt is hoping for some grandchildren soon. Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Daily Prophet Category:Class of 2050 Category:Arcane Magical Institute Category:Slytherin Category:Alumni